


A Brief Analysis of Romano Vargas (South Italy)

by SpanishCoatofArms



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ancient Rome, Character Analysis, Character Development, Character Study, Colonialism, Colonization, Fanart, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, Identity, Inheritance, Italian Character(s), M/M, Post-Colonial, Symbolism, Wealth, protective Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishCoatofArms/pseuds/SpanishCoatofArms
Summary: 🍅Based on a fan-art, not a story: Being the grandchild of the great Grandpa Rome was no walk in the park for South Italy. For a long time, his identity was tied to the Roman empire and to other surrounding nations at the time, he was but a mere source of wealth, something to be conquered and for their own benefit.🍅
Relationships: France & South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy & Spain (Hetalia), South Italy & Turkey (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Brief Analysis of Romano Vargas (South Italy)

**Author's Note:**

> 🐢This is an original Hetalia fan-art created by me for precious Romano. It was a whole project where I tried to put myself in his shoes and to feel he must have felt about his identity since childhood. I took liberty and instilled my own interpretation into this work so it may not match other people's interpretation of the character. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Thank you!

🍅Starting with the left side, the pale marble hands were the nations that tried to conquer South Italy. For a long time, Romano felt those hands siphoning his inheritance. This side is painted with rough strokes of black color because it embodied the black hole of avarice threatening to swallow up South Italy’s resources and wealth. It also symbolizes the “act of taking” and subjugation.  
  
🍅In the center, we see Romano’s identity tied to Ancient Rome: Branches of laurel leaves sprouting from his head, roman solder helmet rippling from skin and flesh, roman gold brick and coins flowing from his red shirt; the red masquerade mask materializing from his jacket represents roman art; the pale blue toga draped over his shoulder with the symbol of roman architecture. Every time he felt the touch of those marble hands, he felt a part of his inheritance being tore off into the dark void of greed.  
  
🍅On the right side, Romano’s identity as Italy was becoming stronger. The vibrant shades of red and green contrast the monochromatic blue on the left side of the painting. Coupled with the tomato charm, the bracelet represented Spain and it symbolized the act of “giving.” It served as a mirror image to the act of “taking” on the left side of the painting. 

The bracelet was gently wrapped around Romano’s wrist because Spain would never manhandle him the way all those others countries did. The ex-Conquistador tied the red string into a figure 8 follow-through knot because is it one of the strongest and most secured knot (used by rock-climbers) to symbolize his enduring affection for Romano. It was his way of telling Romano that he will always be there for the Italian. His persistence was paid off as we see life and vibrancy coming back to Romano’s hand and arm.


End file.
